


Roller Skating

by SteinShipping61



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Modern Era, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteinShipping61/pseuds/SteinShipping61
Summary: Neon lights cast judgement on the rainbow coloured truths of Vincent Phantomhive. The Undertaker mesmerised by bright blue eyes, the dangerous man succumbs to his desires for the domestic.





	Roller Skating

Adrian struggled to locate the roller disco. He checked his phone, 12 : 07, he was 7 minutes late. Stress buzzing in his ears. Finally. he saw bright blue doors standing out against the vast redbirck wall of the warehouse. He sighed in relief, pushing it open where it banged off the doorstop. Inside the place was insane. A smooth wood flooring hall upon which shone neon lights in all the colours of the rainbow. They cast patterns of shifting light onto the skaters below. He watched them for a second, intimidated by the talent. Never before had Adrian roller skated and he was most terrified of falling on his ass and embarrassing himself.

On the carpet that framed the hall, he watched his best friend Grell skate over to him with the same confidence and skill that intimated him on the rink. "Hey, Adrian!" she bent down to hug him. "Hey, take this and go get some skates. Tell them your shoe size," Grell instructed, handing him something before she skated away.

Adrian checked his palm, a plastic red letter A. He walked up the the desk._ I should have brought my stick_. He handed it over, this must have been his pass into the rink for free, since Grell booked a table pre-paid for this, her 18th birthday party. The guy at the desk was cute, an energetic type with bi-coloured hair. The other staff member's face hidden in the shadow away from the neon lights of the rink. All Adrian could see was his bright blue hair.

"What's your size?" the man who's nametag read 'Ronald' asked.

"N- Nine?"

Ronald handed him his skates, taking his shoes and sliding them onto a shelf. Adrian frowned, he didn't like the idea of not being able to access them. His skates were purple adorned in bright yellow stripes. He was also handed a pair of floppy fabric strips with long plastic... paddles? He had no idea and just sat at the side, tying on the skates.

Standing up and seeing tiny children pass by him, Adrian realised he made a grave mistake accepting the invite to this party. He never thought he's actually have to skate! But Grell's friends, whom he remembered from the group chat, were all wearing them and either hanging around the tables or by the rink.

Adrian started to push forward on the skates, entirely aware of the kids, parents and teens staring at this extremely awkward man shuffling an inch a minute on these death traps. His legs locked rthe second he stepped onto the rink. The floor so smooth now unhindered by carpet. He clutched the banister and continued to awkwardly shuffle on. Why was this so difficult? Children shorter than his waist whizzed by expertly. A girl in the corner did twirls and jumps and tricks. Grell was almost running in her skates, doing those same tricks. Attempting jumps.

Distracted, Adrian found himself unattached to any walls. Stranded in the centre of the ring surrounded by apathetic skaters speeding past his eyes too fast to catch his glance. His legs freezes up, he couldn't move. He was trapped. He realised he'd have to fall. "Hey, are you okay?" it was Grell appearing behind him, could she be his saving grace?

No, when she gripped his arm he lost all control and dragged her down with him. In a heap on the floor, falling on his ass and hip, her stretched across on top of him "I- I'm sorry!" he gasped, getting on one knee and pulling himself up. He couldn't help Grell, he'd just fall down again. His embarrassment showed with a fiery blush and for once he was glad for the darkness.

"It's fine!" she dismissed elatedly. She was loving this party, she loved to skate. "I'll help you. Okay, state taking baby steps,"

He'd already been doing that, but started moving in awkward, tiny steps around the rink. Entirely aware of how stupid everyone thought he was.

"No, your steps are clunky," Grell frowned. "Try not to move your legs so much,"

Adrian's legs were shaking and in pain. He tried to roll forward but again, his feet just went back. Thankfully he only fell on his knee this time but Grell was more hindering than helping him. "I'm fine, I got this,"

"Are you sure?" Grell chuckled sceptically.

"Yeah," he dismissed with a casual wave, Grell skated off to join the rest of her friends, many of whom Adrian didn't even know.

He started again, determined for his pride to be able to make it around the rink without incident. Nope, he took one step, rolled back and faceplanted. "Are you alright down there?" asked someone from above in a voice that sounded superior but not smug.

_That's it,_ Adrian decided. That was his moment on his Earth before the hole underneath swallowed him up for his horrifically embarrassing portrayal of humanity. "Yup! I'm fine!" he assured as the man insisted on helping him up.

"It's perfectly fine," he held out his hand. "I'm Vincent, and yourself?"

~~~

Vincent was the prettiest man he'd ever seen. Blue eyes that sparkled brightly even under the lights emphasised by his blue hair and the glare of several piercings nicely balanced around his face. Adrian wondered if he noticed his piercings too, the ones decorating the sides of his ears. His hair was tied up so they were very visible. Vincent wore blue jeans too, ones that nicely rounded off his 'blue' theme. A look made incomplete only by the enforced black roller disco staff uniform. Yellow text on both the front and back read _'STAFF: ASK ME HOW TO SKATE!!!'. _

"I was watching you, I think I can help," Vincent smiled warmly, though he looked down at Adrian's wrists. He frowned deeply, clicking his tongue in anger. "You aren't wearing wrist guards. I'll get you some,"

He promptly skated away. Wrist guards, that's what those fabric things must have been! Adrian quivered internally, feeling like he'd somehow disappointed this man. He returned with wrist guards, grabbing Adrian's hands and yanking them forward. His skin was so smooth unlike the bumpy texture of deep scars. His eyes were dreamy as he focused on strapping up Adrian's wrists. "Tighter," the taller man whispered, not expecting to be heard.

"Alright," the man agreed, pulling it around his wrist tighter, tugging it at the ends. "I'm Vincent, and I think I can help you,"

"Yes, thank you. I'm Adrian," Adrian's desire to spend time with him won over his anxiety about being helped by a staff member in front of all these people as a grown man.

"Let's start on the carpet okay," Vincent led him by the shoulder, his skin tingling at the touch.

They left the rink and got on the carpet. "This will slow your roll so you can learn. Open your legs like a penguin,"

"What?!"

"Yeah, like a penguin," he points his toes out with his heels closer together. Adrian tried to do the same, just falling forward a little. His feet locked again. Vincent sighed. "Okay, even if this is your first time and you're scared, what exactly is going on with your legs?"

"Leave me alone," Adrian snapped at Vincent, staring at the floor. He pushed his feet open again and this time it worked.

"Don't look at your feet," he grabbed Adrian's chin, lifting his face to Vincent's. Their eyes so close, feeling each other's breath on their skin. So close. "It offsets your balance,"

"Got it," it was even more terrifying not to be staring at his own feet. He looked right ahead and began to step. It worked! But he kept rolling back still. His teeth grit in frustration, could nothing be easy for him?

"Right, you're leaning on our toes which is pushing you back.. Try leaning on the back of your feet,"

"What does that even mean?!" Adrian groaned, ready to give up. Feeling like he could never learn.

"C'mere, stand up straight," Vincent pressed on the small of his back, holding his arm and shoulder with a grip like iron. Adrian realised Vincent meant the balls of his feet and stood on them. His balance was offset, unused to walking like this. But he was actually going forward for once. "It's alright, nobody is looking at you. It's just you and in here,"

"Hm," Adrian hums, leaning into Vincent's chest. There was something so relaxing about this man. Adrian trusted him right away. He could have given the worst skating advice and Adrian would follow it.

"Ready to go on the rink?"

"Yes, thank-"

Vincent was no longer there. He may never have been. An apparition? He shivered from the phantom touch. Adrian went back on the rink and realised he was following Vincent's advice. He pushed forward, shuddering a couple of times. His legs still shook. But he skated forward. Still very awkwardly, none of his movements were fluid. He kept skating, he looked a little less ponderous. And with a triumphant smile gleaming out from under his fringe, he made it around the ring without incident! He felt like laughing and he did, just giggling a little to himself a little.

~~~

Vincent Phantomhive was an ordinary man with the personality of someone extraordinary. His life was too boring. He refused to accept that's all there was of him - a struggling business student and part-time barista. So he dyed his hair blue, got his face pierced to shit, picked a monocolour theme and started working at a roller disco. He sighed, leaning over the counter. This wasn't enough for him. Would anything be enough?

Talking to that Adrian fellow was the first spark of joy he'd had in a long time.

Ronald was spraying down some skates, wiping them down. "Did you help that guy who got stuck?"

"Hm? Of course," Vincent smirked. Remembering Adrian's silver hair, how it shimmered under the lights. He couldn't not approach him.

"Good, I don't think he's done this before," Ronald laughs. "Just keep an eye. Accidents happen,"

"Oh I'm watching him. Don't you worry,"

"Ooh, do you like him?" he jabbed Vincent's side and winked.

"Go away," Vincent's blush was hidden by the lights. "But yea, I like him,"

"Then go talk to him already!"

"I don't know, it looks like he's at a party..."

But Adrian was off the rink now, Grell and most of the other guests still skating. He sat at a table sipping a plain black coffee and looking around awkwardly. He looked so alone, like a baby deer in a field of snow. Vincent chuckled, checking himself in the mirror. They both had piercings, that's what he could say to Adrian to strike a conversation.

"Hi there," Vincent slide into the booth. "How's it going? Are you not skating anymore?"

"N- No, I am!" Adrian assured, hurriedly grappling for his wrist guards. He has to prove to Vincent he can skate on his own!

"I'm not interrogating you," he laughed. "I watched you, you're a quick learner. Well done,"

"Yup. Thanks!" Adrian smiled strangely.

"I like your piercings. Isn't an industrial really painful?"

"It's intense, not painful," Adrian shrugged. "Aren't you working,"

"I have a break. Ronald is covering me," Vincent looked at the tiny café portion of the roller disco. "Wanna get some food together?"

"Not at the shitty café," Adrian chuckled. "This coffee is like dirt water. So offence Vincent,"

"I don't eat here either,"

"You can stay with us if you like Vinnie~!" Grell smiles knowing at Adrian. She appeared behind him of the skates. "We're going out for ice cream after this!"

"I'd like that," Vincent stared very fixedly on Adrian.

The party members crowded around the table and gave Grell her presents. Adrian got her a _Pusheenosaurus_ Pop figure **(this adorable thing)**.

And William got her the trumpet she'd been hinting at. Adrian hadn't even recognised her hints, but she loved the Pusheen anyway. Everyone gathered up their bags and returned their skates. Adrian relieved to have his shoes back. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"The retail park, it's a five minute walk," Grell frowned. "Will you be okay with that walk?"

His legs hurt a little already, but his coordination wasn't awful. "Yeah,"

While they put on their shoes, Vincent went into the back to change the uniform shirt into his own clothes, a silk blue button up. He also put it his more noticeable piercings; septum, snake bites and a sapphire-encrusted tongue stud. He also slicked half his hair back to reveal his longer blue earrings. For a more elegant look he was sure Grell would appreciate.

"You're so extra, oh my God," Grell laughed. "And that's me saying that hunny!"

"Y-You're pretty," Adrian admitted with a deep blush. They left the place, walking around this old industrial estate. A warehouse and factory graveyard. There were 6 of them but they split into groups of 2 walking in pairs on the narrow pavement. Grell and William walked together, Eric and Alan, and Adrian and Vincent trailing behind, walking very slowly. A good thing they brought incident otherwise Adrian would certainly be a 5th wheel.

~~~

_The Quay _was a retail park which included a cinema, restaurants, fast food places, a car park and... Grell couldn't be bothered reading all the titles on the list. "Where should we go?"

"Whittards?" William suggested.

"Too expensive and I want food," Grell dismissed. "Any other ideas?"

The rest of the group happen to be the most indecisive people ever. They end up milling into an Italian place without anyone owning up to deciding on it. Checking the extortionate menus, they decide on just getting ice cream. "I'll pay for everyone's," Vincent explains. "I didn't get you a gift so this is more than fair,"

"I don't have a problem with that!" Grell laughed.

"I'll pay for my own," Adrian mumbled quietly.

"No you won't," Vincent disagreed with a commanding voice Adrian was compelled to obey.

Adrian got a coffee and brownie flavoured ice cream. Vincent got lemon sorbet. Grell raspberry ice cream. William vanilla. Eric and Alan chocolate and strawberry. It was taking an awful long time to arrive.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Adrian announces quietly, getting up form the table, Once out of sight, Vincent turned to Grell with a curious expression.

"So why is Adrian so bad with his feet?" he sipped his water through a straw, not letting Grell's eyes escape the gaze he locked on.

"He's never skated before, give him a break," Grell scoffs with uncertainty.

"Has he never walked before either?" with a raised, skeptical eyebrow. The rest of the table fell silent.

Grell sighed, dropping her spoon into her ice cream with a clang. "If he isn't telling you, I'm not going to," just as headstrong as Vincent with possibly even more self confidence, this wasn't a battle she would lose.

Adrian returned and they finished their ice cream. When the waitress returned it was revealed Adrian had secretly paid for his own when he went to the toilet. Vincent was clearly pissed but admired the deception. "Alright, you paid for your own," he swiped his card for the rest without a second thought. "At least let me take you to the carnival tonight,"

"Why do you insist on spending money on me?" Adrian wondered aloud. "Your worth to me as a person isn't determined by your wallet, Vincent,"

"Eheh, sorry," he sighed, closing it and sliding it into his back pocket. "Apologies, I'm not used to people being friendly to me. I guess I feel the need to shower them with expensive presents to impress them,"

"How manipulative of you," Adrian giggles under his breath. A hoarse but pure sound. "But yes, you can take me to the carnival,"

~~~

They stopped to pick up some exuberant Irish coffee liquor and Vincent once again insisted on paying. He got his wish this time just because Adrian's bank account was broke. They arrived at the carnival at 19:00, music and rides just beginning to entice the city's crowd. "Are you going on any rides?" Vincent asked.

"Not my thing," Adrian stopped, they watched the Waltzers go round with fascination at the colours. Adrian can't stand colour, that doesn't mean it didn't entrance him. Vincent was colourful and entrancing, even more so than the rides. He held out his hand, rewarded by the Bailey's bottle. "There's 3 hours until the fireworks," he sighed. "What would you like to do?"

The sun was barely setting. "Go for a walk?" Vincent offered his hand for Adrian to take.

"Sounds perfect,"

On the walk they discussed all manner of things. Adrian's scars. Vincent's abusive father who enjoyed smashing up TVs. Conversations they'd forget in the next hour as they spiralled into drunkenness. "Do you smoke?" Vincent finally asked.

"Smoke what?"

The answer made him grin, revealing a gold-plated tin. He slid open the roof to reveal tightly wrapped packs of bliss. "Yes, I absolutely smoke that," Adrian grinned. They lit one up while descending a curve through a vast area of park greenery. On the cusp of the other side of town. Vincent watched Adrian's coordination go downhill, his inhibitions too. Not that he could talk. The world slowing ever so slightly. A sweet burning in his throat.

They reached the other side of town and bought a sobering bottle of water. Across the road was a park with a small zipline they naturally gravitated towards. "Hey, push me," Adrian sat on the zipline, gripping the pole. Vincent swung it back from the podium, listening to the release as Adrian slid down the wire to the other end. He felt the air rush by him. An intense swing back when the line ended, but he was stranded in the centre. "Vincent, come rescue me!" he reached out and made grabby hands for his saviour, almost falling off.

"Bring it back and I'll swing you again,"

"I can't walk uphill!"

So Vincent rescued him, he made the swing a couple of more times. Vincent stole his backpack, Adrian chased him around the park for it. Vincent won.

They ended up lying side by side on a flat, round swing. By now it was pitch black. Adrian was tall enough that his bent legs still reach the ground, he kicked them back and forth to help them swing. His hair trailing out across the swing and almost reached the ground. "Are you um," he began. "Gay? Or bi or...?"

"I'm bi," Vincent answered simply, trying to find stars in the empty sky. It looked so dark but he couldn't see any beyond the glare of orange streetlamps and windows in the apartment complex facing the park. He knows how insane they must look to the residents but keeps enjoying his swing anyway. "You?"

"Me too," Adrian answered, tensing when no reply followed. He was expecting a follow up. Give him something! He cleared his throat. Before he could say anything, Vincent asked.

"Do you like Grell?"

"What? No, she's just a friend,"

It sounded like he sighed in relief. Well is there anyone you do like?"

That is a more difficult question to answer when the person you like is lying beside you. "I... nobody in particular but maybe, I don't know..."

"You're such a liar," Vincent looked away too, disheartened. But he knew it was just Adrian being anxious. Maybe Vincent was pretending a little too, just to get the answer he wanted. "You won't tell me about your legs and now you're lying about this," He rolled over on the swing, lying on his front now. Adrian did the same, unable to look at him.

"Well I like... um... do you want to maybe do something? You look... nice. And I like... you're my kind of person, um..."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Vincent demanded with amusement.

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong with your legs?"

"I have Ataxic CP," Adrian answered quickly.

"Yeah,"

"Wh-What?"

Vincent smiled, but Adrian still couldn't look at him. "Yeah, I'll go on a date with you," he confirmed.

"Oh... yey..."

Vincent had to laugh at that, how cute. "You weren't expecting me to say yes, were you?"

"I don't, I-"

He decided that's enough torturing of Adrian for one day. He sat up, jumping little off the swing and reaching out a hand from Adrian to take. "Coming to see the fireworks with me?"

"Indeed," Adrian took his hand and stood. They walked hand in hand back to the centre of the city. Ready to spend that night and the rest of their lives together. 


End file.
